1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel with improved touch sensitivity due to significantly decreased resistance of a touch sensing electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, a touch screen is a screen equipped with a special input device to receive position input by touching the screen with a finger of a user or a stylus pen. Such a touch screen does not use a keyboard but has a configuration of multi-layer laminates wherein, when the finger of the user or an object such as a touch pen or a stylus pen touches a specific character or position displayed on a screen, the touch screen identifies the position and directly receives data from the screen, in order to practically process information at a specific position by a software stored therein.
In order to recognize the touched position without degrading the visibility of an image displayed on the screen, it is necessary to use a transparent sensing electrode in which sensing patterns are formed in a predetermined pattern in general.
The transparent sensing electrode may be formed by first sensing patterns and second patterns. The first and second patterns are disposed in different directions from each other to provide information on X and Y coordinates of a touched point. Specifically, when the finger of the user or the object touches a transparent substrate, a change in capacitance depending on a contact position is detected and transferred to a driving circuit through the first and second patterns, and a metal wiring which is a position detecting line. Then, the change in capacitance is converted to an electrical signal by X and Y input processing circuits to identify the contact position.
Currently, in a capacitance type touch screen panel, as a material of a transparent touch sensing electrode, indium tin oxide (ITO), a conductive polymer, or the like is used. However, in the electrode made of ITO, the conductive polymer, or the like, a high sheet resistance problem may occur.
In addition, when using a bridge electrode, there is a problem of a decrease in transmittance of the touch screen panel.
For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0078065 discloses a touch panel which includes first and second electrode patterns provided on both sides of a transparent substrate and an image forming device provided on the transparent substrate.